


It's Impossible (Logan x Virgil / Logic x Anxiety)

by Sandersstories (thegayguppy)



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), Slow Burn, analogical - Freeform, logan/virgil - Freeform, logic/anxiety - Freeform, patton/roman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegayguppy/pseuds/Sandersstories
Summary: Logan doesn't have feelings, that only makes sense. Virgil has too many. So why do the two of them seem to be getting closer? Even Roman and Patton notice!





	1. What is Going On?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first chapter! I do have more written down, but I want to see the response from the community first. :)

Another day, another video. Virgil was glad that for once in a video, he wasn't the bad guy; not like he was going to express those feelings to anyone. Outside of the script, which was slowly getting more 'feeling-sy', Virgil still hid most emotions from the group. Thomas, on the other hand, always encouraged the anxious one to express himself more. Virgil grumbled at the thought as he grabbed a package of Oreos from the cupboard and walked up to his room. He slammed his door and slumped onto his dark bed covered in dirty clothes and candy wrappers. It would be clean, if anyone actually came to visit. But luckily, no one ever did.

Usually.

Virgil jumped as a firm knock resonated from the door. He grumbled yet again and remained still, hoping whoever was there would just go away. Probably just Thomas telling him he did a good job, or Patton inviting him to movie night, or Roman rehearsing one of his hateful poems that Virgil honestly knew were just out of boredom.

"Virgil, I know you are in there," a calm voice droned. _Logan!_ Virgil stood up hastily and fixed his hair. As he looked around he quickly came to an obvious realization; no way could he let Logan in here.

“J-Just a minute,” Virgil managed to say as he started shoving clothes under his bed. Once the last candy wrapper was forced into the over-flowing garbage basket, the anxious side stood by the door. _Why am I so nervous? Why did I clean?_ The thoughts bubbled around him as he slowly opened the door. “Hi Logan,” he mumbled.

“Hello Virgil, may I please come in for a brief moment?” the logical side asked. Virgil looked up at Logan and suppressed a smile. Logan was... blushing, for some reason. It must have been important if the calm and collected side was outwardly expressing emotions.

“Yeah, uh, sure,” Virgil sarcastically remarked as he opened the door further. Logan walked into the faux-clean environment and sat on the worn out office chair near the desk. Virgil closed the door and joined Logan, sitting on the edge of the bed closest to him. “What do you want?”

Logan sighed and fiddled with his tie. “Well, as you know tonight is the night we all sit on the couch together and watch movies only Patton and Roman seem to enjoy. I was... directed from Patton to offer you to join us, as apparently you only listen to me.” Logan spoke rather quickly, and most sides would have asked him to repeat himself. But Patton was right; not only did Virgil listen, but he tried to listen as closely as he could.

“Fine, but I will point out dark undertones when they happen to show up,” Virgil sighed. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew Logan didn't feel emotions, he would have sworn the logical side was resonating happiness in the purest of smiles. It was so faint, so quick, that it practically didn't happen. It didn't obviously... Logan didn't smile; especially at something Virgil said or did.

The two sides stood up simultaneously and exited Virgil's room, slowly walking down the stairs to an increasingly excited room bustling with food being set out and blankets being organized. Patton looked up the stairs and smiled brightly, waving at the two sides entering the living room. “See, I knew your charm could bring out little dark boy out here! Good to see you, kiddo,” Patton exclaimed loudly. Logan nodded and sat at the far end of the couch and grabbed a piece of popcorn.

“I am not charming, that department is for Roman. I just told him what you said,” Logan stated bluntly.

Patton smiled and tugged Virgil's hand, bringing him further into the room. “You told him how much we all love him and want him here?” Virgil blushed at the thought of saying something like that, saying that he loved him. _Why am I blushing?_ Logan has already said that... in a video, a scripted video. Virgil shook his head slightly.

“Well, not those exact words. I did, however, tell him how much you wanted him here for the movie tonight.” Logan popped a piece of popcorn (alliteration station!) into his mouth, chewing almost silently. Virgil stood back as everyone sat down. Thomas on the far side of the L-shaped couch, Roman next to him, and Patton in the centre. That left one spot; between Patton and Logan, who sat on the other end of the couch. The thought of sitting there sent a shiver up Virgil's spine.

“Oh, come sit kiddo! We have blankets to keep you warm,” Patton said eagerly as he patted the final spot on the couch. Apparently that shiver was a little noticeable. Virgil sat down, closer to Logan than he thought he would. Patton smiled happily at them. Virgil blushed and grabbed a blanket, pulling it around him tightly. Roman, Patton, and Thomas shared a large blanket; which left Logan without a blanket. Virgil lifted the side of the blanket and moved closer to Logan.

“Virgil, I am fine without a blanket, as I know you do not enjoy physical contact,” Logan affirmed. As he did so, however, the logical side started shivering slightly. It wasn't easy to make Virgil feel bad, but that did it. He reached around Logan to drape the blanket around him.

“You're shivering, moron,” Virgil whispered. He glared as he heard a chorus of 'awes' from the other half of the couch.

“Okay! Everyone good to go? Good, we're watching Tangled,” Patton declared rather loudly. Virgil wanted to point out the darker tones of the movie, but he was too focused on the contact with Logan, which made his skin burn.

As the movie went on, Roman and Thomas sung along while Patton cried; a lot. Logan stayed solemn through the movie, and Virgil found himself starting at the logical side. As he did so, he found himself getting drowsy. He leaned his head on Logan's shoulder, ignoring Patton's giggle behind him. That was the last thing Virgil heard before drifting off to sleep.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a late night of watching movies, and Virgil just happened to fall asleep on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm so happy to see the positive comments! I have a few more chapters already written, but please keep telling me you want me to write more! It's you guys who give me the inspiration!

Virgil woke up feeling comfortable; very comfortable. He can't remember the last time he actually slept. He didn't want to open his eye, he wanted it to last forever. When he eventually did force his eyelids open, he nearly screamed. Overhead was Logan, eyes closed. As Virgil adjusted to the situation, he realized he had his head in Logan's lap. How did that happen? He tensed up as Logan started to stir.

“Oh good, you are awake,” Logan whispered as he opened his eyes. _What time was it? Was Logan already awake? Why didn't Logan wake him in the first place?_ The thoughts were bubbling noisily in his head until... Logan placed a hand on Virgil's forehead. “I can practically hear your anxiety. I stayed because you do not sleep, and I slept fine,” Logan assure the nervous wreck still laying on him. Virgil relaxed into the cold hand and smiled. Logan could feel his own face turning red at the sight of the purest smile he'd ever seen. Virgil never smiled. _Why was Virgil so happy? He was just stating facts._ Logan shook his head. There was no reason for Virgil to be happy about that. He removed his hand and leaned back. “It is still early, so attempting to go to our rooms now could disrupt the others. If you would like, you can remain on my lap.”

At the mention of where Virgil was situated, he shot up and nearly off the couch. “No, I-I'm just going to get some food,” Virgil mumbled, attempting to sound a little bit sarcastic. With no response from Logan, the anxious side made his way into the kitchen, pulling some eggs, green peppers, and cheese from the fridge. He quickly grated cheese, cut green peppers, and beat together eggs. Omelettes was what the darker had in mind, along with a parade of pointless questions. As his mind wandered, he ended up making four omelettes; almost one for all the sides and Thomas.

Just as he let that sink in, the three others bounded down the stairs. “Oooh, Virgil made us food,” Patton announced. It all happened so fast. Roman, Thomas, and Patton rushed in, grabbed a plate, produced a flurry of tired 'thank yous' and sat at the table. That left Virgil with omelette, and two empty stomachs.

Virgil grabbed a fork, ready to eat it and hide in his room, until he looked over at Logan. He was still sitting on the couch, hardly moving, and looking back at the group eating joyfully. Something made Virgil's heart ache and he found himself walking towards Logan. Once he stood next to the logical side, he held out the plate containing the omelette.

“Eat,” he commanded, keeping his voice as even as possible. Logan, and the others, looked at Virgil in shock. That boy would hardly share a conversation, let alone his own food.

“I cannot take that from you, what will you eat?” Virgil blushed and shrugged. He did really want the omelette, but he was hardly acting like himself. This was so unlike him.

“Shut up and eat. I'll eat some cereal,” Virgil argued. He actually hated cereal, it tasted like sawdust. Logan grabbed the plate and the fork, smiling slightly.

“Grab another fork, it is only reasonable that we share. Considering last ni-”

“Okay, fine! Jeez, no need to pester me,” Virgil shouted loudly. He didn't want to think about last night at all. He grabbed another fork and sat next to Logan, who had moved to sit at the table. He thought about getting another plate, but he didn't want to wash it.

Logan had already cut the omelette perfectly down the middle and was eating his half. “I did not know you were this good at cooking,” the logical side commented. The other sides mumbled in agreement, making Virgil blush. He started eating and sighed. It needed a different cheese and cooked for less time. Everyone probably knew that, and they were making fun of him. As he started stressing more, he almost didn't notice Patton wiping the tears off his face.

“Hey kiddo, no need to cry. It's really good, honestly!” Virgil looked up but covered his eyes. He didn't even know he was crying in the first place.

“Although I normally don't agree with you, the food is simply magical,” Roman announced loudly.

“Seriously, if I could cook like you Patton wouldn't be bothering me so much,” Thomas added in. Virgil looked over to Logan, wondering if the uptight side would add something to the string of possibly false compliments.

“Virgil... it needs to be cooked a bit more, and maybe use a different cheese next time. This was a little too nutty for what you made. But you stepped out of your comfort zone last night, and whatever anxiety remains still let you produce food we can all enjoy.”

As the other sides pestered Logan for being too harsh, Virgil just started. That was... the nicest thing he's ever heard. It wasn't sugar coated, but it wasn't brutal either. It was just pure honesty. Virgil's face grew hot as he thought about it more; Logan was not just pointing out the facts, but saying them in a way that wouldn't hurt his feelings. Virgil stood up and walked up to his room, leaving his food unfinished and avoiding any gazes from the other sides and Thomas.

“Logan sighed as he watched Virgil leave. He most likely hurt his feelings. Roman laughed slightly, “I knew you had no way with love interests, but friends too?”

“I can hardly see the resemblance of talking to a potential love interest and Virgil,” Logan said quietly, He didn't know why he felt so bad, it was common for feeling to get hurt if Logan was talking.

“Next time say things a little bit nicer, okay kiddo?” Patton rested a hand on Logan's shoulder for some form of comfort, which Logan didn't know much about.

“Patton, may I speak with you privately?” Logan half-asked, half commanded. He stood up and walked to his room, with the bright side following close behind. Once the door to Logan's room closed behind them, Patton decided to speak up.

“What's up kiddo?” Patton asked quietly, slightly worried that he had done something wrong.

“It is about Virgil.”


	3. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan made Virgil upset, so now he has to apologize. Who does he turn to? Patton. Virgil has some questions, and asks an unusual side for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support on these chapters! I still have a few more written up, but please please keep leaving me comments with what you want to see nextand begging for chapters! Love you all!

“What's up kiddo?” Patton asked quietly, slightly worried that he had done something wrong.

“It is about Virgil.”

Patton was shocked and concerned. He never liked when people in the house didn't get along. He sat on Logan's bed and observed all the knowledge collected since everyone was little; even before Virgil was around. The thought of his little anxious boy not being around made him sad.

“So, what exactly do you need help with Logan?” Patton asked firmly.

“Well, I think I upset Virgil this morning. How does one... a-apologize after saying something wrong?” Logan shifted awkwardly, averting his eyes as much as possible.

Patton felt logical reasoning start flowing through his mind, as it does in Logan's room. “Well, you have to go to him and admit that you did something wrong. Maybe offer to do something for him as well.” Patton smiled and stood up, facing Logan. “And if that doesn't work, give him a big hug.” The dad figure hugged Logan gently. “Everyone loves hugs. Usually.”

Logan blushed at the thought of giving someone an honest hug, but nodded anyways. He thanked Patton with a stiff hug and the two left his room. Patton went back downstairs and Logan stood outside Virgil's door. He had never been nervous before, but something about hurting Virgil's feelings didn't go well in his mind at all.

“You can come in you know,” Virgil mumbled from the other side of the door. Logan jumped at the voice coming from seemingly nowhere, and opened the door. Virgil was by the door, looking slightly annoyed. “I saw your shadow from under the door. What do you want?”

Virgil didn't know why he was speaking so rudely, especially after Logan was so kind to him. Virgil let the sophisticated side into his room and sat on his bed. Logan joined him and smiled. The anxious side's face grew bright red from that simple smile.

“Well, I have come here to apologize for what I said previously. It was very blunt and rude of me.” Logan looked down at his lap.

Virgil stood up angrily, tears welling in his eyes. _Apologize? For the nicest thing ever?_ He wasn't sure how to tell Logan that what was said was actually very sweet. “Listen, you... you...” Virgil's anger dissipated as the genius looked up at him. “Wh-what you said was actually pretty cool. It was, like, actually what I needed to hear.” Virgil averted his eyes as he knew his face was growing even further red.

Logan stood up and tilted his head slightly. “You are an odd one, truly.” The anxious side stepped back a little to give Logan some more space, but turned to face him again. “I came up to apologize, as I feared that I had hurt your feelings. I could not have been more wrong.” As feelings started taking over, Logan lunged forward and pulled Virgil into a big hug like Patton would. Virgil gasped and wanted to push away, but he just couldn't. It felt... nice, comfortable even. They stood there for a minute before Logan pulled away, leaving Virgil hanging in the air a second longer before he stood up properly and scratched the back of his neck.

“Uh, thanks I guess,” Virgil breathed softly. Logan nodded and left the room.

“Oh, Virgil,” the Logical side called back into the room. Virgil looked up faster than he normally would, straining his neck slightly. “You should join us for another movie night.” Virgil nodded and waved him off, shutting the door and once again secluding himself to the darkness of his room. But honestly, he was freaking out. _Was Logan asking me on a date? Am I overthinking this again? Why did Logan hug me? Is he making fun of me? I need answers!_ Virgil didn't even think before sending Roman, the side who despised him the most, a frantic text.

_HELP_

Virgil dropped his phone and pressed his palms to his temples. _Why did I do that?_ He could hear Roman running up the stairs and stood far away from his door. Roman was always up for saving a 'damsel in distress' as he called them.

“What is it, my Sally Stein?” Roman announced in panic. Virgil sighed and sat down. He hated the nicknames Roman would come up with, but admired the properly thought out continuous references.

“Roman, I'm not a damsel. I just need you to... answer a few probability questions for me, okay?” Roman seemed to deflate at that and nodded sadly, sitting on the floor.

“Fine, my dark comrade. If it's about love, you can figuratively spit out whatever questions bubbling in that head of yours.”

Virgil nodded and closed his eyes. “What is the probability of someone asking me on a date?” Virgil didn't want to hear the answer. _Zero, obviously,_ a voice in his head called out.

“Well, considering your knowledge on speaking with others, reading their reactions and mood, and how surprisingly good of a smooth-talker you are...” Virgil braced himself for a hard hit. “A little less likely than me, but more likely than Patton I suppose.” The response hung in the air for quite some time. Virgil didn't exactly understand what that meant. “You know, like, a 70% chance,” Roman clarified for the extremely confused side.

Virgil nodded and leaned back. Huh, that was very unexpected. People actually liked him? “Okay, now what does it mean when someone asks you to watch a movie with them?” Roman hardly let Virgil get the words out before he started squealing like a child.

“Oh my sweet Mary Shelley, you got asked on a date! Who was it? What are you going to wear. Where are you going? When when is it? When were you asked!?” Virgil could hardly keep up with the flurry of questions, as his mind was too focused on the first part. _A date. Logan asked him on an actual date!_

“O-okay princey, relax. It's not a date, Logan just-”

“ _Logan_ asked _you_ on a date? Well that is something else.” Roman didn't know exactly how to help, and he wasted to... regardless of how much he disliked the anxious side. Love is love! “Just, um, be yourself I suppose. You can slowly get comfortable being nexto him. Ask Thomas, too. He would know what to do. He may not be good with guys in practice, but in theory he has got it handled.”

Virgil grumbled and held his head. “I know how to approach a potential love interest, Roman. But this is _Logan_. I could be overthinking this, _we_ could be overthinking it.” Virgil started to tear up slightly. This was stressful, and it was possibly the first time anyone ever liked him. But Logan? Of all people it didn't make sense. They hardly spoke, only argued once, and didn't exactly like or dislike each other. They were hardly acquaintances. 

Roman pat Virgil's head nervously. “Well, next time you should ask him to do something with you; privately. Like walking to get groceries, you can talk with him then. And judge his reaction as well.” Virgil nodded and laid down on the floor. This was a lot to think about, too much actually.

This would be an awkward week leading up to the next movie night.


	4. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is hopelessly jealous that Virgil is getting so much attention. But is he jealous of Virgil or the others?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support! Please leave some suggestions on where you want this story to go!

It had been three days since Logan asked Virgil to join the next movie night, and Logan was completely jealous. It seemed as though Virgil was getting special attention, even though that wasn't the case at all. Even Roman complimented the dark side. Logan did want to join in, but he never knew what to say, and how it would affect others. But he wanted to be the one making Virgil smile a little more, or open up, _Why am I jealous? No, of course I'm not. We're all good acquaintances._

“Kiddo, you alright? You've been staring off for a few minutes now,” Patton interrupted his train of thought. Everyone else in the room turned to look at him, causing Logan's face to start burning. Patton, using his dad senses, placed a hand on Logan's forehead. “Are you sick, kiddo? You should go get some rest.” The logical side simply nodded and stood up.

“Perhaps I have been over working myself. I will go up and rest,” Logan stated bluntly. He walked up to his room and closed the door quietly. What on Earth was going on? He felt his skin boiling whenever Patton gave Virgil a hug, or Roman complimented his brooding nature.

“Hey, Logan, you okay?” Thomas called from the other side of the door. Of course; Thomas would know if one of the sides was sick. Logan opened the door and allowed Thomas to enter his room.

“Hello Thomas, I assure you are here because I am not actually sick,” Logan grumbled. He sounded like a child, which Logan didn't particularly enjoy. Thomas nodded and sat on the chair next to the desk. He appreciated someone in this house knew to sit on a chair and not on the bed, the floor, or any other surface while in Logan's room.

“So, what's up? You were just staring into space. And your face went red when Patton mentioned it too. Logan, I thought you didn't do emotions.” Logan sat on his bed and sighed softly. Emotions, huh? That would make sense if he was Patton, or even Roman. But logic and emotion don't go hand in hand. They avoided each other, one always overpowered the other.

“I am not sure if it is emotions, but I am angered easily when... no surely that is not the case.” Logan looked away from Thomas. He is _not_ getting emotions. No way.

“Logan, emotions are part of logic. If it wasn't for emotions, I would never know if I had enough energy to actually do my work, or read a book. I would always just do things I think is right, logical, without thinking of multiple outcomes. You feeling even a small amount of any emotion is perfectly normal.” Thomas spoke rather quickly, tripping over his own words. He was obviously worried about the logical side, due to the raw passion he was spouting.

Logan stood up and ruffled Thomas' hair. “I am okay, honestly. I am simply thinking of every possibility as thoroughly as I can.” Thomas nodded and stood up. He felt like Logan needed a hug, but knew that touching someone without permission was not okay. At all.

“Alright, well come back downstairs when you're ready okay? We all love having you around.” Thomas saluted Logan in his usual fashion and left the room.

Downstairs, Virgil was becoming more uncomfortable by all the touching and compliments. He didn't want to make Patton and Roman upset though, for once he actually cared about someone's feelings besides his own. So instead, he just didn't speak much at all. Virgil was sure that would be better than saying the wrong thing; but when Logan was questioned for doing exactly that, he started freaking out. _What if they start questioning me. What if I hurt everyone's feelings?_

“Viiiirgil~?” Patton cooed. Virgil jumped and nearly fell off of the couch. “We asked you a question, my dark boy.” Patton hugged Virgil's arm lightly. “What's your favourite Disney movie, we want to let you pick the next movie.”

The anxious side's face went slightly red. Of course they had to notice right now. “My... favourite Disney movie?” Virgil let the question set in. His favourite, his movie night. His. They wanted to include him and he wouldn't even speak to them!

“I like Peter Pan I guess,” Virgil mumbled softly. He wanted Patton to let go of him, he wanted some personal space. But Patton squeezed tighter, obviously full of glee. At least he said the right thing; Peter Pan was one of his favourites, but he would get laughed at if he actually said his favourite.

“Then it's settled, we'll have movie night in a few days and watch Peter Pan, our little Macavity,” Roman dramatically announced. That damn prince always had a dark theatre character to reference. Patton stood up and jumped happily. “Oooh, this is exciting. Logan loves Peter Pan too!”

Logan.

Virgil's face turned red at the thought of sitting next to Logan; listening to Logan mumble about the negatives, performing perfectly arched popcorn throws to anyone who begged him to. Virgil tried to do that in his spare time, but ended up hitting Roman in the head and saying he meant to do that. Never again. And Peter Pan was Logan's favourite? That would make it even better. Trying to his the twinkle in his eyes, suppressing jumping up in excitement, quietly speaking every word of every scene. The dark side had to stop _himself_ from jumping up in the air and belting our a slightly sad version of 'you can fly'. All the sides could sing, and they all had their own way. Thomas, being the combination of everyone, could sing any way he wanted. Roman riffed often, Patton liked singing in a goofy voice, Logan tended to do spoken-word rather than actually sing, and Virgil sung sadly. He sung sadly enough that he could make the happiest song sound sad. It was a... unique talent.

“Yeah, uh, sounds fun or whatever,” Virgil grumbled. Although he was excited, he was also dreading another late night with Logan. The possibility of falling asleep on him was very high, and although he didn't snore he was almost certain he did drool. _Why does this stuff matter in the first place? It was Logan, another part of Thomas. They weren't strangers._

Logan went back downstairs after a while of pondering the potential existence of his own emotions; he came to a blank. When he got downstairs, he wasn't particularly surprised by Patton jumping up and down. “Why all this... emotion? Did Roman finally say something important?”

Roman gasped in fake shock at how rude Logan was, while Patton ran up to the logical side. “Guess what Virgil's favourite Disney movie is?”

“Well, based on what I know about Virgil, I would have to say it is-”

“Peter Pan! It's Peter Pan, your favourite too! We're watching it next movie night,” Patton interrupted loudly. Well, that was shocking to say the least. Logan looked over to Virgil, who simply gave him his normal salute.

“Well, I suppose that will be enjoyable. I do enjoy watching Peter argue with everyone around him. Hook, the lost boys, Tinkerbell. And how they show childhood innocence.” Logan's eyes started to light up as he spoke about the movie. Yes, Logan was logic incarnate, but he did enjoy movies aimed towards a younger audience. They were innocent, and fun... the opposite of him and his logical thoughts.

Logan sat down next to Virgil and attempted a proper smile. “Well, I assume this means you will be joining our next film night then.” Inside Logan, his heart was fluttering; if he had a heart, of course. Well, he did, but more the feelings that tended to be associated with a heart. Of course the brain contained all these emotions, and Logan certainly had a brain. _Why am I so worried? Why did I think I was jealous? Why did Patton have to join them on the couch? Why did that matter? Why Virgil...?_


End file.
